


Taking Leave

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Grimmauld Place challenge. Sirius, 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Leave

Sirius hadn't lost his touch during his six years at Hogwarts. He snuck out of his house never to return.

Regulus had told them about his fight with Bellatrix. The middle of great hall was not the most prudent place to express his views but he wouldn't take them back.

"If you want to go out and live with the filthy Mudblood whores so be it," his mother told him, voice soft. "You will not be welcomed back here. You are not my son."

He had rejoiced.

Now he was going to find a house which could be a home.


End file.
